La vida al revés
by and3car
Summary: Un rico, una pobre, o al revés? El despierta sin ver bien pero sus manos sienten cabello largo y algo está a más en su pecho. Ella despierta en un quarto lujuoso y mejor no necesita de lentes! Esperen, esto és una tatuage? No entiende? Entoces lea!


La vida al revés

No hay nada peor que una tormenta, bien hay, pero para Lilibeth Heal tener que pasar por una ciudad tan oscura y peligrosa como Separato es mucho peor, pero si sumamos estos dos elementos, las cosas sólo pueden empeorar, como ahora.  
Lilibeth había salído a correr de casa para coger lo menos posible de lluvia , ni siquiera abrió el paraguas, com el viento imparable que estaba era casi imposible abrirlo quanto más mantenerlo abierto y entero. Llegó a la farmacia en un instante, siempre vivio en la ciudad, por lo que conocía todos los atajos y callejones de ella, la antendierón de imediato, normalmente no hay muchos clientes después de las once.

TRRUUMM!

Como un flash de una cámara el trueno iluminó todo, ella, en la salida de la farmacia, miró al cielo, la tempestad no mostró señal de mejora y la lluvia parecía ser más gruesa y más rápido que antes, se limpió las gafas, respiró hondo para ganar de valor y comenzó el camino de regreso.  
TRRUUMM! TRRUUMM!  
Esta vez se trataba de dos seguidos. Lilibeth cerró los ojos brevemente, temblando de frío y miedo, no debería haberlo hecho. Si tuviera los ojos abiertos, habría visto que la luz de los rayos clareaba lo que parecía ser meras sombras en un callejón oscuro. Cuando abrió los ojos ya era demasiado tarde, no podía ver nada, inevitablemente, tropezó en lo que no veia y se cayó duramente en el suelo.

-Ugh!

Estaba tendida en el suelo con dolores y para colmo lo poco que veia se había vuelto borroso, los lentes habían volado de su rostro. Tocó el suelo en busca de ellos, hasta que, de repente sintió la mano de ser aplastado.

- AH! - Gritó de dolor y sorpresa.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Lil siguió con la mirada el origen de la voz, provenia de quien le aplastaba la mano.

TRRUUMM!

En un instante, las sombras se convirtierón, aunque borrosas, en personas. Se quedo completamente paralizada. Al oscurecer de nuevo, oyó el sonido de una bolsa de plástico, asumió que era suya, la de los medicamentos que compró, parecia que buscaban algo.

-Esto no tiene nada, es basura!

Entonces oyó algo chocar en la pared. Que bueno que eran solo cremas y pastillas si fueran jarabes estarian en pedazos.

-Ey, tú!

Sintió que la tomán por el brazo y la ponen de pie.

¿Dónde está el dinero? - Un hombre, por la voz, la agitaba - ¿Dónde?!

Lil no respondió, el pánico se apoderó de ella y no le permitia hacer otra cosa que temblar. La agita de nuevo.

-Tás a escuchar? Responde!

El mismo que había planteado del suelo la disparó a un charco de agua.

-Si no me das a bien, me das a mal.

Lilibeth se estremeció, sus bolsillos traseros estaban siendo tanteados por alguien, una nueva ola pasó por su cuerpo, una más fuerte que el miedo y la vergüenza, el coraje, la adrenalina. Ella hizo lo que nunca pensó en ser capaz de hacer, golpear a alguien. Le pegó un codazo en la cara.

- Ahhhhhhhh! - Gritó de dolor el hombre.

Los amigos del hombre sorprendieronse , escucharan Jonas a gritar, pero no entendian bien lo que había sucedido, después de todo el callejón era oscuro y la lluvia, aunque más débil que antes, tampoco ayudaba a distinguir los acontecimientos. Pero supierón que perdirón su vitima quando la sienten correr por ellos.

-Maldita sea!

Eso fue todo Lilibeth podían distinguir de las voces de la parte posterior del callejón, quando finalmente se salio de háy.

- ¿Qué hicistes tonto? La dejaste escapar!

-Essa cabra me rompió la nariz! - Responde Jonas, enquanto limpia la sangre de la nariz, con mucho cuidado.

- HA! Ahora, incluso no puedes con una niña?

- Qué estan hablando? Ustedeses que no hicierón nada quando ella huyó.

- Basta. Debemos salir de aquí antes que ella llame a la policía.

-No creo que lo haga, ella estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo.

-Eso puede ser, pero no podemos correr el riesgo – Will se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

- ¡Hey! No se estan olvidando de mi?! - Jonas poniendo-se en pie - Todavía tengo la nariz rota.

-Tu lo mereces.

- ¡Qué! Su ...

- ¿No le dijo que para PARAREM - dijó Will quando se detuvo pero sin se voltear siquiera a ellos.

Los demás se callaron inmediatamente y lo siguierón. Will empieza a caminar nuevamente.

------------------------------ ^_^ ----------------Reviews por favor---------------- ^_^ -------------------------


End file.
